Jurassic Park: Stand Alone
by HisBastardSon123
Summary: Followers of Dodgson take over a plane full of highschool students. They land on Isla Sorna and its up to one lone teacher to stop them. Good story! More action to come! Please R&R.
1. Flight

**I want to first say that I do not own anything of Michael Critchon's. He is just a genious and I love his work, especially Jurassic Park. This story has more based on the movie rather than the novel. This takes place before the movie The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Mark Burton sat comfortably in his seat. Although he hated flying, a few glasses of champange usually eased him down. It was nearly 6 pm. and the kids still chatted away. Burton was a history teacher in a highschool in Miami. The seniors were on there way to San Jose for the summer trip and they were giving him a headache. He knew seniors loved to talk, but not this much. 

When they took off in Miami, he was expecting a few hours of sleep. Apparently that wasn't going to happen. They're flight left around 3 pm. from Miami International. After refueling at Norman Manley International in Kingston, Jamaica, they took off once more.

Now they were flying over the Caribbean Sea, well on there way to San Jose. A few more minutes of the kids talking made Burton look for the drink server again. Once he saw the young lady stewardess, he called her over.

"Another glass of champagne, please", he asked.

"Im sorry sir, but we're landing in half and hour. Alchoholic beverages have stopped being served. Would you like a glass of Coke or water?"

Burton frowned and shook his head.

_Well, at least only another half hour of this chitter chatter_ he thought to himself.

He heard the man in the row behind him talk to the stewardess. "Excuse me, but how long did you say until we arrive at San Jose?"

The man had a deep voice, but Burton ignored the conversation.

The woman in the seat infront of him had turned around to face him.

A good friend of his (for the most part), Roxane Burmudez was an english teacher.

Right now though her looks to him made Burton question their friendship.

He smiled at her, trying not to laugh. "What?"

"You think drinking infront of the kids is much of a good idea?"

Now he had to laugh out loud a little.

"Oh come on Roxane. It's not like I'm drunk, and plus I garentee these kids have used some of mommy and daddy's money to get there own drinks. Hell, they probably drink more than you."

She smiled at him and looked around at the kids sitting amungst the seats chatting away.

There were over twenty of them who paid for the trip, which did cost a pretty penny. She took in Burton's comment, visioning the kids getting intoxicated at one of their wild parties. Stupid.

"Well, only half an hour until he land. Better sober up, don't want to piss yourself when we hit the ground."

With that she turned back around in her seat, leaving him to laugh at her remark.

His remark of her drinking habits he claimed better though.

He examined some of the kids seated in the middle row just left of him. One kid he reckognized instantly, having spent all year teaching him.

Jeffry Donald sat in the middle of his two friends who stared at his laptop he continuosly played with. Jeffry was a rich boy, getting all the money he needed from daddy to buy all the clothes and sports cars he wanted and not to mention hold his hand all the way to college. Personally Burton didn't think anymore of Jeffry than a spoiled brat.

He had his own personal thoughts about many of his students, but never showed any lack off personality toward them. He always treated them the same, no exceptions. And despite the fact Burton would rather of had a summer to himself, he was getting paid for babysitting this trip. Quite a pretty penny too. His wife, Sara, had also gone to Vegas six months earlier, so it was her turn to stay home and take care of their son, Randel.

Burton had pretty much a good deal set for him. He relaxed some more, letting his last glass of champagne settle. Something came to him though. Just out of curiousity. The man behind him who had spoke in the deep voice. It had been American. A Californian accent. With his curiousity building, he turned to look over his seat at the man.

Quite a man he was too. He looked a few years younger than Burton, but not much. He was well built, a tight black t-shirt under a black jacket. On the jacket's arm was a logo that read "Biosyn". He wore sunglasses that hid his eyes completely.

Burton couldn't tell if he was had seen him look, but he had a strange feeling about the man. Why wear sunglasses on a plane?

The sky was hardly dark at all either. He couldn't have been blind, could he?

Burton couldn't help to look back again. This time the man seemed to stare right back at him. Burton quickly moved his eyes to the logo on the man's jacket, not wanting to seem rude. But the man crossed his large arms, almost trying to hide the logo.

He turned back around, sinking back into his seat. He had heard of Biosyn before. It was a genetics coporation hardly heard of, and the only reason he knew of it was through some of the science teachers back in Miami. Of course. There had been many rumors of new species of lizards appearing throughout Costa Rica.

He glanced to his upper left to see another large man, this one being black, rise out of his seat and began to take off his jacket. On the back was the Biosyn logo. Further up the row another Biosyn jacket was taken off by another man. Behind him, Burton heard the man from before unbuckle his seat belt and began to take off his jacket.

_Easy boys, we still have fifteen more minutes until landing._ Just then he noticed all of them had sunglasses on. No one seemed to notice them but Burton. It could have been the champagne after all, but he didn't like this activity. He'd read about it too many times to feel easy about these men getting up.

He looked over to the black man who was stuffing his jacket up in the overhead cargo. And taking out a duffle bag... Burton began to unbuckle his seat belt. The others, including the man behind him mimicked the movements. All of them with duffle bags. The young stewardess from the back of the plane came through the row towards the black man, who had began looking through his bag.

"Sir, we're going to be landing soon, you must remain seated", she protested, but the black man ignored her through his sunglasses and continued searching through his bag. "Sir please, you must take your seat". Finally he looked up at her and dropped his bag on his seat.

If it weren't for her gasp, Burton would have remained at least slightly relaxed. He could have stumbled into thinking that these men had obviously been looking for something to do with their business. But she had gasped. She gasped at the Uzi pistol held at her head.

He'd been right. This activity couldn't have been that of a normal group of genetic scientists. These men were now terrorists. Real live terrorists, who now had made there first move. "Now ma'am, I'm going to need for you to shut the fuck up and take a seat", the black man said with a very calm tone. The other terrorists began moving along the rows as well, uzi's and handguns of their own pointed at the passengers.

Suddenly people began to panick. A woman in the back screamed and the amount of gasps were infinite. Mark Burton began to rise and saw that Roxane was doing the same thing. They were in charge of these children, which many of them were now staring down the barrel of a gun. Before Burton could even get into the aisle though, he felt the cold barrel of a handgun move against his scalp.

"I would sit down if I were you", said the man behind him. He stared at Roxane, her eyes staring back wide with terror. Slowly, Burton sat back down, Roxane Burmudez followed his actions. The man did not remove the barrel from his head, but Burton shifted his eyes left towards the students. The ones he could see had the terrorfied expresion Roxane's face had worn.

He wished he could have done something. When the man removed the pistol from Burton's head and began to walk into the aisle, Burton began to speak. "What do you plan on doing with a few tourists and high school students, huh?" he said with a smart tone. The man stopped and turned back to face Burton. He took off his sunglasses to reveal eyes with so little color they appeared grey.

"I'll put a bullet in anyone of their heads for all I care", he replied. Roxane kept her horrified gaze on Burton, looking for any answers. Sadly, Burton was trying to find some answers himself. There was nothing. "We're taking over this flight, your trip's been canceled."


	2. Newport

Victor Newport had headed for the cockpit. He didn't have to tell people to sit down much. Only a few had gotten up. Like that stupid teacher who had been staring at him for the last five minutes before the take over.

But a 9mm was threatening enough. He thought the panicked faces of the women in the back were a bit much. It's not like they killed anyone.

When he reached the cockpit, he'd found that his companions, two in which who were capible of flying a huge flighter like this had taken over the controls after getting the orignal pilots out of there. He came to them and spoke.

"We have control of the plane now, everything is good?"

"Yes Dr. Newport, we killed the radio, we shouldn't have any attention once we're pasted San Jose."

Newport nodded. "Good. Speed us up as much as you can, I want to be at the island before it's too dark."

He was right. It was nearly 6:20 pm. and the sun began to cast shadows on the shoreside jungles of Costa Rica. They had made it over the land, making a different route over Matina to the mountain range of Cordillera De Talamanca. Lucky the weather was clear this early evening. With the route being only nearly 75 miles, the plane was over the narrow country in almost an hour, taking them into the pacific.

"We're making excellent timing", said the large and black man, John Mansfield. Newport nodded, staring out the window at the mighty pacific ocean, darkening with every less minute of sunlight. He and Masfield left the cockpit to the coach passenger seats. Everyone was still pretty upset. Many people were ridden with fearful faces and others had tears coming from their eyes.

_Pathetic._ He tucked his 9mm into his belt and began to speak. "Alright people listen up. As you all know we've tooken over this plane for our own reasons. I was glad to see no one had to be harmed in the process. I would like that to remain the case, so I need your cooperation."

Many of the passengers, most of them highschool kids looked as if they were listening. _Good._

"Good, thankyou."

He turned to leave back to the cockpit when some one spoke. "Where are you flying this plane?"

He turned again to see the male teacher he had delt with before. The man looked some what older than Newport, but only by a few years. His hair was medium length for a man at his age and had a few strands of grey. He was a man in shape as well, looking to have good sized arms and chest.

He was annoying though and Newport didn't have much patience for annoying people. "That is not your concern."

"My life and the lives of the students with me are my concern", the man said. "Everyone has a right to know where your flying this plane."

"Your lives are in my hands now, so I wouldn't say that is all too true. I don't want anyone getting hurt, but if somone tries to be a hero, I'll have no problem shooting them, do you got that?"

The teacher didn't answer, but glared at Newport. _Keep eyeballing me Hero, and I'll shoot your eyes out._

Again he turned to depart to the cockpit. But he was interupted again.

"You really think you'll get away with this?" the man shouted, rising to his feet. Newport drew his pistol and aimed it at the teacher.

"Sit the hell down or I'll pop one in your face!"

The female teacher sitting infront of the man was trying to get him to sit down, but he wasn't listening.

"Go to hell asshole!"

Even some of the students shouted at the man to sit down.

"Mr. Burton, please just sit down!"

"Mr. Burton, please!"

So the man's name was Burton. Newport kept his pistol aimed at Burton and continued to shout. "Sit down or I'm going to fucking shoot you!"

Suddenly the man fell to his knees and onto his face. Behind him, one of Newport's companions had smacked the back of Burton's head with the butt of their hand gun.

Newport relaxed and lowered his pistol. The female teacher got up and Newport allowed for her to get Burton into a seat.

_The moron. I could have shot him right in the head._

He tucked his pistol back into his belt and pushed his black hair back like an italian. "Anyone else want to be a hero?"

Everyone remained frightened and did not speak out.

"I didn't think so."

He turned back around and returned to the cockpit. They would be landing in half an hour.


	3. Dodgson

Lewis Dodgson cursed the moment he ever hired that fat bastard Nedry. After the Jurassic Park incident, Dodgson was left to wonder how Biosyn would ever get their hands on InGen's research. Prehistoric DNA. The key to cloning living dinosaurs had become Dodgson's fustration over the past two years.

Luckily enough he had more reliable sources in his own field. Newport was a young researcher who came very highly recomended. When Dodgson first met him, he immediatly liked him. All because of the one simple fact. He was like Dodgson in more ways than some. And it was Newport in fact who had discovered John Hammond's secret island chain only two months ago after hacking into his secret files.

Los Cinco Muertes. Located approximately 207 miles of the coast of Costa Rica. Completely unknown to the almost all of the world. And Site B, Isla Sorna, where the main factory for breeding the dinosaurs of Jurassic Park was located. Dodgson's long awaited chance.

He sat in a bar back in San Diego, watching the news on the television. It was around 5 pm. when his satellite phone began to ring in his jacket pocket. He answered casually.

"Yeah."

"Newport here."

Dodgson kept his casual tone. "Go ahead."

"We've secured the flight. Making our way to the island now. Landing calculated in 20 minutes."

Dodgson made a crooked motion with him lips, showing a quick smile. He got up from the bar and walked to the back of the room, where there weren't any people.

"Any trouble? Security? Passengers?"

"Security was a piece of cake."

Dodgson smiled more. He thought that would work out nice. Newport's team were had been carrying weapons. 9mm Glocks and Mac 10 Uzi pistols. Except these handguns were made of hard plastic, technically not making then guns. The bullets were covered in a coating of a natural acid which completely shielded them from the airport's metal checking security systems. Another one of Newport's brilliant achievments. His source continued.

"There was a small problem with one passenger, but it's been tooken care of. No one has been hurt."

"Well done. I just want to review a few things before you land."

"Sure thing, but just to let you know my team has studied up on what we're going to be dealing with."

"I meant your targets."

"Oh. Well that won't be a problem of forgeting. Blood samples of every animal on the island."

"And you have everything you need?"

"Yeah. Tranquilizers. Medical equipment. Communications, which by the way if something happens to my phone and I don't answer, Mansfield has my other one on him."

"Right, but I shouldn't be calling you. You have no more than seventy two hours starting tommorow until they start searching the Pacific for the plane. You need to be off the island and back in Costa Rica by then."

"Where your man will be waiting at Los Chites, correct?"

"Correct, nearly on the boarder. Parachute there and let the pilots take the plane, after that they can run out of fuel and crash for all I care. Just make sure no one gets hurt until you leave the plane. And no names."

"Got it, will do."

"Talk to you in twenty four hours."

"I'll keep in touch Dr. Dodgson."

As he left the bar and walked to his car, Dodgson couldn't help but grin. This just might work. The only draw back was that there was no real safe landing zone on the island that they knew of, so they would have to land where they saw fit. Another difficulty would be taking blood samples from some of the dinosaurs.

Although Dodgson wanted nothing more than personal success, he was glad he hadn't gone on the operation.

**Not much action yet, I know. I just wanted to clear some things up before we're on the island. The action will heat up soon though, I promise, as well as some questions to be asked and answered later on in the story. Keep in touch!**


	4. Landing

She washed the small amount of blood out of Burton's hair. Already his head was swollen massivly. He'd be out for a while. Roxane had counted as many different terrorists as she could see, making the count around eighteen of them. But she knew there had to be more. She'd looked at the students to comfort them as many of them tried to get a good look at Burton. She assured them that he was fine.

She put her black hair up in a pony tail and positioned Burton gently so his head rested against the seat near the window. She was thirty three years old, just one year shy of Burton. She'd known him for a good five years now. She knew the kids really liked him. And now they saw one of their favorite teachers knocked out cold by an armed terrorist.

She tried thinking of something she could do. There was nothing.

It was dark outside now, and the ocean below was hardly visible. With the fuel they had left, she was wondering just where in the hell these people planned on flying the plane.

_An island _she thought to herself. _It has to be._

But theyre weren't many islands this far off the coast. They were probably a good 200 miles away from Costa Rica, and the only island nearby was Cocos island.

Suddenly there was a voice over the speakers where the pilots would normally talk.

_Ladies and gentlmen, we're nearing our landing zone. Please buckle your seat belts, landing in about five minutes._

It had been the voice of who appeared to be the terrorist's leader who had spoken before. Where the hell were they gonna land? She looked out of the window again to see nothing but black ocean below. She looked ahead of the plan as best as she could.

As the sun was nearly dead over the horizon, the shadow of landmass appeared visible amungst the dark ocean. It was very large, but it was still too dark to see anything.

Roxane heard whispering of the students and she looked to them. Most of them were trying to get a look at the windows on the left side of the plane. Roxane squinted just to see what they were looking at.

Out of the left side of the plane were two other dark islands. One was small and long, the other fairly large, but not as large as the one in front of the plane.

_Hold on people, this will be bumpy, _came the voice again.

Roxane buckled her seatbelt and strapped Burton in as well.

She heard the roar of the engine as the plane began to slow down slightly and descend. Sinking back into her seat, she prayed nothing bad would happen. Perhaps Burton's fear of flying hadn't been so childish after all.

The plane shook and many of the students began to scream. She could not comfort them now.

Roxane took another glance out of the window. She caught a glimpse of a light line amungst the darkness of the island. A beach. They were over land now. She couldn't hear anything but screams. It took her a minute to realize she was screaming as well. She prayed that it would all be over soon, by life or death.

Newport gazed down at the island through the cockpit windows. They had passed a long beach and even though it was dark, he could tell that a massive jungle started and lead up to a small mountain range.

His pilot man pulled the plane up, and after a few seconds, the plane was over the mountains and into the valley below. Below was a swarm of dark jungle leading into a massive open meadow.

"If we don't find a landing zone soon the engines are going to stall and we'll be fucked", said one of Newport's pilots.

As the screams of the passengers continued to echoe into the cockpit, Newport began to get fustrated. His pilot was right. By the time the circled the island once, the engines would be shot. The meadow was as good a place as any, even though it was definatly not the safest.

"Can you land on that meadow?"

The pilot pulled the plane up and tightly turned it to face the north end of the meadow he'd just flown over.

"Doubt it. It doesn't look that flat and if we land wrong or something hits the wings..it's just not the best spot for a big plane like this."

Newport looked out the window again. Indeed the meadow did seem hilly, but not so bad.

"It'll have to do, make another pass and land her."

"Yes sir Dr. Newport."

The pilots turned the plane again at the south end of the meadow. While the plane was turning, Newport caught a glance at some buildings up ahead of them, but the plane was turned before he could make anything out. The engines holwed as the plane descended even more, only a hundred yards from the ground. The rumbling was more intense than a roller coaster and the passengers continued to scream.

Newport closed his eyes. He thought they had crashed, but after a few seconds he realized the plane had touched ground. The rumbling became more violent. Even though the engines were begining to slow down, the ground below the plane had been trampled by the dinosaurs, making it a very bumpy ride.

"Can't this thing slow down faster!?" Newport screamed.

The pilots didn't answer. They were too busy trying to do just that.

About halfway through the meadow now the plane was slowing to a stop and after a few more minutes of rolling, it finally did.

Newport's pilots killed the engines and the plane lay silent in the middle of the meadow.

Finally at ease, Newport talked over the loud speaker once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We've arrived safely and soundly."

Dodgson would be happy with even this much progress. Newport had gotten nearly the hardest part of the operation done. The rest would be pretty simple.

"Get some rest folks. It's going to be a long night."


	5. Morning Calls

Before he even awoke, he had the worst headache in his life. A throbbing one too. Right in the back of his head, leeching down to his neck and the back of his eyeballs. But he did awake. Burton slowly opened his eyes. He saw sunlight amungst white walls. Suddenly he realized he was still in the plane. But the plane wasn't moving. The engines had stopped and they had landed.

He turned his head to the left despite the pain. Roxane was there, her head leaned against his shoulder, sleeping. Past her were the rest of the passengers, mostly his students, also sleeping in their seats. Some had changed seats from what Burton could remember.

No sign of the terrorists.

Acting quickly, he shook Roxane gently.

"Wake up. Roxane, wake up."

She raised her head and rubbed her eyes quickly. After realizing it was Burton who woke her, she was wide awake.

"Are you all right Mark?" she asked.

"My head is killing me, but never mind that, we have to go."

He looked up and down the plane. Still no sign of the terrorists.

"Mark, you need to calm down, you took a hell of a hit."

He was still looking around the plane as he spoke. "No, I'm fine, we need to get off the plane before-"

He stopped talking as he caught sight of the window he'd been sitting next to.

Outside was a large field that stretched up a small hill into a jungle that lead up onto mountains. But Burton didn't really mind the jungle or the mountains. What was on the hill caught his full attention and made his jaw drop.

It was four, pale brown legs. But they were huge. Raising nearly ten feet until they came to a massive body. But the animal did not stop there. It ran up to a long neck, raising it's head to a total of around eighty two feet. The creatures head stared down at the plane, almost directly at Burton. He saw a large tail as well coming down from the behemoth's back. Burton could only think of one thing he was looking at.

A dinosaur. He was looking at a dinosaur. A very large one.

He heard Roxane asking him what was wrong but he couldn't answer. He was in awe of the dinosaur. A real live dinosaur. Eventually Roxane looked out the window as well and gasped.

"Oh my God."

After a while the dinosaur walked off along the hill to the trees near the jungle.

Suddenly two more came over the hill. They looked at the plane as the other had done, then followed along the hill to the trees.

"Oh my _God_", she said again.

Suddenly they heard the plane's door open further up the aisles and they quickly remained normal. The large black terrorist walked in. He was still wearing his sunglasses from the day before, and the tight black shirt that stretched across his chest muscles and squeezed his large arms. He still have his uzi in hand.

"Alright everyone, wake up!" he shouted with a deep voice.

Many of the passengers awoke slowly, but some sprang up quickly. When some of his students caught sight of Burton, they smiled, happy to see he was awake. He smiled back, reasurring them that he was alright.

"You're breakfast is being made as we speak." He spoke as he slowly walked over to Burton's seat.

"Well well, good morning Hero."

Burton stared at the man with a passion to break his arm, but even though he fantasied it he didn't think that it would be possible. The man's arms were pretty big. He continued to annoy Burton.

"And how are we feeling this morning?"

The man was grinning like a shark, which angered Burton even more. There was nothing more in history that Burton knew more pathetic than hijack terrorism. These characters were probably after money. Fundings of some sort. For their corporation. That was his best guess.

But where in the hell were they? An island with dinosaurs on it. He'd only heard of such a place on the news. Two years ago the genetics company InGen had set up a theme park/zoo on an island off the coast of Costa Rica. It was to be called Jurassic Park. The government had done well to silence the media from the incident, but Burton had heard about it. While the owner, John Hammond, was having some of his associates to inspect the park of it being safe or not to the public, the park's secuirty systems broke down and the dinosaurs got loose. The survivors, including Hammond himself, were rescued. But the Jurassic Park incident was ridden with the death of three people and the island was shut down and the park dismantled.

Burton hadn't thought of that when he first saw the dinosaurs only a moment ago. Could this be the island? Surely the dinosaurs had been destroyed once the public knew. The government would have tooken care of that. This couldn't have been Jurassic Park.

But then what was this place?

"I guess you learned your lesson to keep quiet then, huh Hero?"

"Where are we?" Burton demanded.

The black man chuckled and took off his sunglasses. He had deep brown eyes, his stare hard as stone.

"Maybe I spoke too soon."

Burton's head throbbed, but his made his demand once more. The man's grin disappeared behind his lips.

"We're on the island left untouched by time, as you may have noticed."

Many of the passengers made confused expressions on their faces. But indeed the man was right.

"If thats a little too dramtic for you, we're on an island full of genetically engineered dinsaurs from nearly eight years ago."

Burton looked out the window once more, but the long necked dinosaurs had moved on grazing.

"So this is whats left of Jurassic Park? I thought the animals had been destroyed."

The black terrorist chuckled once more. Burton looked back up at him.

"Your right about that. They did destroy the animals there. But no, this isn't Jurassic Park."

Burton would have asked where they were again, but one of the terrorist from outside called to the black man.

"Hey, Mansfiel... I mean, Striker. The breakfest is ready to be brought in."

The black terrorist, apparently called Striker, shook his head and rolled his eyes. Burton knew then and there. These terrorists weren't going to kill anyone. They weren't going to stay here and use the island as a hijack zone either. If they were going to do that, they wouldn't be using codenames, because they would be wanted men anyway. Whatever they wanted was on this island and they were going to leave, along with the passengers with what they were after.

"Your name is Mansfield?" Burton asked aloud. He knew that would set the man off.

Mansfield cursed under his breath as he walked back outside the plane. He didn't close the door. Burton heard Mansfield screaming outside. Something about not using names. He was cursing a lot.

Eventually four of the terrorists came in the plane with bowls of Cheerio cereal. Burton ate quietly after realizing he was starving. Many questions still ran through his head about this island. What could the terrorists possibly want on this island. Even if it was Jurassic Park, there is nothing here but jungle.

He ate in silence, but after he was finished, something outside caught his attention. Some of the terrorists were shouting something. There was a comotion outside Burton wanted to see first hand. Perhaps he could get some more information.

He began to get up, but Roxane snapped at him. "Are you insane? They'll kill you for sure this time."

He shook his head and continued to move past her. "They're not going to kill anyone."

Roxane continued to protest, but Burton ignored her. Most of the students could see Burton moving and began to gossip on just what he was doing.

He spoke in a very calm tone, not wanting to make too much noise.

"Everyone stay in your seats and on the plane. We're all going to be fine, just stay on the plane."

He made it to the plane door and walked outside into the morning sunshine.


	6. Triceratops

Mark Burton squinted in the morning sun. The air was warm and humid, but the blue sky had barely any clouds. He stood a good twenty feet from the ground, a small flight of foldable stairs lead to the ground. The large flighter sat in the middle of the huge meadow, where the terrorists had already set up a camp. Two large green tents had been pitched. A few dirtbikes stood amung the terrorists, who Burton estimated a total number of about twenty five. Even the ones further up in the field.

The ones near the dinosaur.

This dinosaur was four legged, about ten feet high and twenty five feet long. It had a short skull with two long horns above each eye and a boney frill at the end of the skull. It also had a stubby smaller horn mounted on it's nose. Four terrorists had it surrounded.

Two of them had long rifles that Burton didn't reckognize.

He guessed the dinosaur was very uneasy with the men around it. It swtiched stances and Burton saw that it had a thick tail, swinging around to keep the men it wasn't facing away.

Burton saw Mansfield approaching the dinosaur with a rifle of his own. He stood a good thirty yards away and shouted.

"Try to get it in the neck! We don't want the bastard charging if we hit it in the wrong spot. Take it down quickly."

Were they trying to kill this animal? The rifles could have been big game hunting rifles that Burton didn't know of. That could hardly have the case. Burton was a fan of guns, even though his wife Sara made him get rid of all of his when Randel was born. He wasn't much of a hunter, more of a collector, but he'd read up on many rifles and hunting guides throughout the year, even big game hunting in Africa.

Which was the closest thing to what these men were facing here. No, they weren't trying to kill this dinosaur. Sedate it then? A traquilizer? That had to be.

But the dinosaur wasn't giving in easily. Despite it's size, it was fairly quick on with it's feet. It kept switching stances, not ignoring a single one of the men for more than five seconds.

Burton suddenly remembered the name of the dinosaur. After searching through old memories of his childhood, he'd found the name. Triceratops, the dinosaur with three horns.

His memories were well cut off when he saw one of the men close in on the triceratops from behind. He had a rifle and Burton assumed he was aiming behind the frill for it's neck. Suddenly there was a click and Burton saw the dart. It had a small red flag at the butt of it, which gave it away easily on the triceratops' grey skin.

But it wasn't in the right spot of the skin. The tranquilizer dart had hit the animal in the tail. Immediatly it must have felt it, for it switched stances again and faced it's attacker. Burton heard Mansfield shouting something at the shooter, but Burton was more focused on the dinosaur.

The triceratops dug it's right foot in the dirt like a bull before a charge...

Suddenly it came, and once it did, the shooter turned to run. It was hopeless though, for the large animal quickly caught up with him. The impact must have killed the man instantly, but Burton still heard his scream. His body was impaled by the horn on the dinosaur's nose, leaving a gaping red hole in the man's lower back that nearly broke him in half. A second later his body flew into the air and smacked lifelessly against the grass.

Burton recounted the seconds that flew by during the event. It must have been less than six, but he wasn't sure. Then suddenly the animal went down, it's legs collapsing in weakness. It was then he saw another dart sticking out of it's ribs. Mansfield was a good hundred yards away, but Burton still heard him screaming.

"Stupid son of a bitch!" He turned to the rest of the men who had been handling the animal.

"Thats why you never miss your shot, and you never run! God damn it!"

Burton pulled himself together after watching the triceratops drift into a heavy sleep.

He continued down the stairs and stopped in the middle when he saw the head terrorists, along with many of his companions staring at the animal. The man looked furious.

"Thats a damn shame", Burton said aloud and immediatly the men turned around, gun's aimed right at him.

"Get back on that damn plane!" the leader said. "I'll give you ten seconds or your dead."

Burton didn't back down. "Like your man is right now? Or will Mansfield clear all that up?"

The leader showed a slight bit of a suprised expression and Burton caught it before he tried to hide it.

"That's right, I know his real name."

"Well that's all the more reason to kill you."

"You'd think so, but I've already spoken his name aloud in the plane, so it looks like your going to have to kill everyone in the distance of hearing my voice in there, and I don't think you want to go home with that much blood on your hands."

The leader stopped. He eyed Burton to see if he was bluffing. But he kept his stare, and Burton knew he had something going for him finally.

"That remains to be seen. Who said any of you were going back?"

"You wouldn't be using codenames if you were going to kill us."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm a history teacher, I know all about hijack terrorism."

The leader chuckled. "Well, it seems you know so much about us...Burton was it? Well, to tell the truth you may be right about some things, but if you think you have the slightest control over what we're doing here, you're completely wrong."

Burton wanted to frown, but didn't. He had only assumed their game after all. Would they really kill everyone on this plane? What was the deal for that?

"You'd be resposible for the disappearance and death of everyone on that plane."

The leader chuckled again. "Oh, not everyone. You see Mr. Burton, we'll be sedating every species of animal on this island just as we did here."

"You'll loose more men if you do that."

"Exactly. But it isn't our going to be my men out there acting as bait."

Burton couldn't help hiding back the frown. The leader had lost hims almost completely. What the hell was he planning on doing? He continued.

"You see, these animals are quite dangerous, especially the carnivours Mr. Burton. Do you know which kind of dinosaurs I'm talking about?"

Burton knew what he was talking about. The larger dinosaurs that made mince meat out of a triceratops when they could get they're jaws on them. The greatest predators to walk the face of the earth.

Burton nodded.

"Well as you can see, we want to sedate these animals as quick as possible. If not they either just get angrier and charge or run away without feeling a thing."

"That's why your man over there was shouting to shoot for the neck?"

"Correct. The veins in the neck spread the drug faster to sedate them quicker."

"If you are looking for crack shots on that plane, I think I'm your only luck."

"I'm not looking for shooters. As I said before, my men aren't going to be bait, especially for the carnivours."

Burton's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly do what he was thinking.

"The passengers will be the bait, starting with you and everyone else that heard you say my man's name."

"You son of a bitch."

"I don't like changing plans myself, but its' your own fault. Don't ever try to be a hero and think you have the upper hand here. In this Lost World, this is the only place anywhere near to civilized, and I decide who lives and who dies."

"You son of a bitch", he repeated.

"You can call me Newport by the way. But with introductions I think it's best to say you probably won't live long to remember my name. Now, if you would please get back on the plane Mr. Burton."

Burton continued to replay his frowning expression as he turned around and walked back up the stairs and into the plane. But it was all a cover up. He wasn't going down without a fight and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this bastard Newport get away with his plan. Burton wanted to stop him not matter what.


	7. The Plan

Mr. Burton had been Jeffery Donald's favorite teacher since the begining of his senior year. Burton had made his classes interesting, even to a boy like Jeffery who usually found everything in school boring. But right now he wished that his teacher would stop being such an idiot. The man was going to get himself killed.

When he saw him walk back into the plane, he sighed in relief. He looked as if he was troubled. He spoke out though.

"All right, who hear heard me say the name of the terrorist a few minutes ago?"

Jeffery saw Mrs. Burmudez get up and approach him. He saw his friends Carlo and Kyle slowly raise their hands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a hand raise behind him. Rachel Boggins' hand. A good looking girl who Jeffery would like to have asked out, but never had the guts. Eventually, Jeffery raised his hand too. He looked around and saw no one else who had raised their hands. Suddenly he wondered if he should have.

"All of you come with me."

They all got up and walked to the front of the plane, near the entrence to the cockpit. Jeffery wondered where the original pilots had gone, but he guessed they were outside with the terrorists, being watched. Mr. Burton began to speak.

"There aren't a lot of you, so that's good. But I still don't have good news.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked.

"I'll explain it all", Burton answered.

He exhaled and began to talk. "Alright, well to answer a question on where we are, I don't really know. But there are...dinosaurs here, on this island."

Jeffery raised an eyebrow. "Dinosaurs?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but have a look for yourself."

Mr. Burton pointed out the windows of the cockpit. The meadow beyond had three large animals grazing amungst the jungle trees. They were long necked dinosaurs, Brachiosaurs, the kind of animals you would read about in a book. Well of course you would. All dinosaurs had gone extinct sixty five million years ago. What he was seeing now though were three Brachiasaurs. Nothing else could have been more majestic. Burton continued.

"It's incredible I know, but we don't have time to watch. The terrorists are doing something, sedating these animals. I think they're taking blood samples."

Jeffery knew little about gentics, but he had heard about the Jurassic Park incident nearly two years ago. He heard of the talk of prehistoric animals causing the incident was a hoax, but he had just seen three living dinosaurs with his very own eyes. They stories were true.

"Is this Jurassic Park?" he asked aloud, not even knowing he had done so. After he asked, he felt sort of stupid to speak of such a thing. Burton answered him though.

"No Jeffery, thats what I thought, but apparently it's not. We're on another island."

Puzzled, Jeffery let his teacher continue.

"I was told that they are going to use us as bait for the carnivorous dinosaurs, instead of risking the lives of their men."

Roxane Burmudez spoke up. "I thought you said they weren't going to kill anyone!"

"I know what I said, but I screwed it up. I thought they were going to use us as standard hostages. I gave away that man's name, so apparently they don't care if we live or die now."

Jeffery saw Rachel begin to tear up and eventually Mrs. Burmudez wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair.

"What do we do?" Jeffery asked.

He never saw Mr. Burton so serious. He also never saw the man without a plan. He knew Burton would have a trick up his sleeve.

"We're not going to die. I'm not gonna let these bastards get away with this either."

Mrs. Burmudez shot him a look and after letting go of Rachel, she spoke out.

"What are you talking about Mark? We're not going to do anything about them. We just have to get away some how"

"We _have _to stop them. If we get away and they finish their operation and leave then we're gonna be stuck here, and I don't think they give a rats ass."

"We're not soldiers Mark! And we still have to think of the other kids too!"

"The other kids will be fine, they didn't hear me say the man's name."

"Maybe Mrs. Burmudez is right Mr. Burton", Rachel spoke out. "We can't just leave them here."

"They will be fine, if _we_ stay here we'll die."

"And where are we going to go? Into the jungle with those animals!?" Roxane said, getting more upset with everything Burton said.

"Will you just listen? I have a plan."

After a minute, Roxane Burmudez relaxed. No one spoke for a while, giving Burton the go ahead.

"Eventually there going to take us outside one by one and question us if we heard the man's name. We'll tell the truth. They won't put us back on the plane, they'll probably keep us outside in one of the tents. There are some dirtbikes outside that I saw. We'll take them for a quick get away into the cover of the jungle."

"But what about keys to the bikes?" Carlo asked.

"The keys were already in there from what I could see."

"What about the terrorists? Won't they be guarding us?"

"Probably. You let me take care of that though, and Ill give you the signal when we're ready, alright?"

Everyone nodded after a while.

"What about food and water?"

"We'll have to make due. We can't worry about that right now. And when they question us, act like you know nothing of whats going on, but remember to tell the truthof knowing that man's name. Mansfield."

They went back to their seats, where Burton told the rest of passengers of the island and the mighty creatures that walked amungst it. Many didn't believe him, so he allowed them to go have a look at the Brachiosaurs still beyond outside of the cockpit window. After that he explained to them individualy (even the tourists he did not know) what he and the rest of the people who knew the man's name were going to do.

Jeffery glanced at his watch. It was only ten past noon when the black terrorist, Mansfield came back onto the plane. He instructed everyone to come out of the plane individualy for some brief questioning, and then they could have some lunch. Eventually after the first column was finished, the middle column was called upon and Jeffery was called after Kyle, but Kyle had not returned back to the plane as the others had did. Before leaving he looked to Mr. Burton. He nodded.

Stepping out of the plane, he realized how hot it was. He glanced to the right to see a triceratops stumbling to it's feet as if it had woken up from a long sleep. It wandered off further down the meadow.

After going down the stairs he stepped into the camp they had up. Two large green tents were set up and Burton's dirtbikes were parked there as well. Masnfield led him into the first tent. There were long tables along the side of the tent. On them were a few laptops and log journals were scattered upon the table as well. In the middle of the tent was a small table and foldable chairs. Opposite the table from Jeffery was the terrorist leader.

Jeffery guess they had found most of this equipment on the plane. Mansfield left him to stand there while the leader wrote on his clipboard some more. Eventually he looked up and spoke.

"Have a seat."

He sat.

"You heard Burton speak this morning, correct?"

Jeffery nodded, trying not to look too afraid. He wasn't scared of the man, but Burton's plan made him nervous.

"What did he say?" the man asked.

"Well, once that guy came in he asked where we were, like most of us who were wondering."

The terrorist nodded and wrote on his clipboard. Jeffery continued.

"And after a while, a man spoke from outside. I guess Mr. Burton must have heard what he said because he guessed the man's name."

The terrorist looked up. He wasn't wearing the sunglasses from the night before and Jeffery didn't like his eyes.

"He spoke his name aloud?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear it?"

"Yes."

"What was the man's name?"

Jeffery swallowed. What if Burton was wrong? What if they had already killed Kyle and he was next? After all they were only playing on chance. But he exhaled and relaxed. Mr. Burton wasn't a man to be commonly wrong. He'd just have to trust in the plan.

"I remember it being Mansfield."

The terrorist said nothing and wrote down on the clipboard.

"Just one more question. What was your name?"

"Jeffery Donald."

"Alright. Striker, you can take him away and get the next one."

Mansfield came back into the tent and led Jeffery outside once more. But they didn't go back into the plane. He led him to the other tent. By the entrence was a man with an uzi, guarding. They passed him and Jeffery was pushed into the second tent. Inside were the two pilots from the plane, drentched in sweat. And Kyle! Burton's plan was working so far!

Now only the hard part remained, and that was escaping. He hoped everything would work out with the others and -

His train of mind was cut off by a loud noise. It was pretty distant, but Jeffery heard it over the talk and noise of the camp. It was a deep noise. The kind of noise you would hear on the Discovery channel when they were filming in Africa. It had been a bellowing roar of a dinosaur. But it was deep. Whatever it was, it was carnivourus. It sounded very hungery.

Another twenty minutes passed. Carlo and Rachel had both made it into the tent as Jeffery and Kyle had done.

"Are you kids alright?" asked one of the pilots. He was older, and had a grey mustache.

"Yes sir, we're alright", Rachel replied.

Then the pilot held out his hand. "I'm Ron Harris, former captain of Oceanic Twenty One",. he said with a slighty smile.

The other pilot introduced himself as well. He was slightly younger than Ron, but looked much like him, balding with only a red mustache. "I'm Carl Harris, his son, Co-Captain."

Rachel smiled at them and introduced everyone. They talked of the terrorists, and the island, and the dinosaurs. The pilots were just as fascinated as they were. After another five minutes or so, Mark Burton entered the tent.

"What did they say to you?" Jeffery asked.

"They didn't question me", he said with a slight chuckle.

Ron Harris stood up and held his hand out to Burton, who immediatly saw it and shook hands with him as well.

"Ron Harris."

"Mark Burton, sorry for the loss of your plane."

Ron Harris laughed. "She's not lost yet. They're keeping us here. They're going to want us to fly the plane again eventually."

Burton nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Eventually they're going to fly out of here and depart somewhere on the mainland where they can escape. Unfortunatly for them, thats not going to happen."

Harris raised an eyebrow. "You plan on doing something?"

Burton nodded. "I'm going to stop them."

Both of the pilots slowly shook their heads. Carl Harris spoke then.

"Thats not the best idea Mark. These guys are pros. Mabey not with the dinosaurs, but they've set up things like soldiers."

Just then Roxane Burmudez walked in the tent. They were all there. It was time to begin.

* * *

All right. The plan is set and the next chapter is going to have lots of action and a good old fashioned dino battle! Thanks for everyone being patient on reading the long first chapters that may have seemed a bit boring. Next chapter is going to be awesome, stay tuned!


	8. Battles

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and pushed his hair back. Already he was nervous, and despite what the pilots had said he was still going through with his plan.

"Ughh..."

He listened silently as one of his students groan in the middle of the tent, Roxane bent over him.

"Somebody help!" she shouted.

Burton watched from the shadowy corner of the tent near the entrence when the guard came in. He was a tall man, a little taller than Burton. And strong. All of them were. Loose jeans and black shirts. And the sunglasses. Although they all had wore them that night, this one wasn't much like the rest of them anymore.

_So much for 'disguises' _he though.

The man quickly saw them and rushed foward bending down as he spoke. He put his uzi on the ground.

"What the hell happened to him?!" he said.

Roxane replied frantically. "I don't know! I think his appendix exploded!"

Jeffery Donlad lay on the ground, dirty from the trampled earth. They both were acting it out very well. The rest of them stood on the side of the tent, watching with fake eyes of concern.

"Ughhh!" Jeffery shouted.

_Dumbass _Burton thought. _Not so loud_.

The man looked at Jeffery and spoke.

"I'll get a doctor." He began to rise. "I'll be back in a-"

The man fell. Almost landing right on top of Jeffery. Behind him where he fell, Mark Burton held the uzi the man had set down before.

"Pay back is a bitch." The man was out cold.

Everyone acted quickly and got up, ready to continue. Burton checked the uzi. It had been an uzi pistol as he'd seen the others carrying. It was actually very light, not even made of metal, some hard plastic material. He checked the magazine, which was also made of the same material. Twenty, nine millimeter bullets were stuffed in.

He never had fired an uzi before, but he had fired more hand guns then he could remember. He figured he had the experience.

He slammed the magazine back into the butt of the gun and cocked it. Ready to fire.

He went over to the pilots and shook both their hands.

"Good luck Mark, stay safe out there", said Ron Harris, giving him a small folding knife.

"Will do. And don't you worry, we'll be back for the rest of you."

They shook hands again and then Burton and the others turned to the entrence of the tent. Burton looked outside. He could see the second tent only fifteen yards away. In front of that the white plane took up most of view. Most of the terrorists were still near the plane, setting up another tent from what Burton could see, and unloading a few things from the plane.

Feeling the afternoon breeze, Burton walked in a crouch hastely around the side of the first tent. The dirtbikes sat there as they did before, keys still in them. He signaled for the others to follow and they did,. just as quietly as he had. The terrorists continued their work.

"Who can drive these?" Burton whispered.

All of the boys raised their hands, but Burton pointed to Kyle and Jeffery to hop on. Carlo didn't seem to give a hell. They climbed on, Rachel with Jeffery and Carlo with Kyle.

"I'm driving", Burton said to Roxane with a quick smile. She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Just give me a minute."

As the rest of them sat on the bikes out of site, Burton listened through the tent. He could hear the bastard Newport still making notes. With a slight grin, he continued. He took the folding knife and cut the one of the ropes that held down the tent. He did the same on ther other side, carefully not to be seen.

A minute later, Mark Burton hopped on the dirtbike and Roxane held on to him.

"Let's go!"

The dikes roared to life as they started them. The exhaust kicked up together and while mixed with the breeze, blew the side of the tent up into the air, exposing Newport inside. The man hardly knew what was going on, and Burton grinned again as he saw his face.

Immediatly all the terrorists forgot what they were doing and stared at them, trying to comprehend what was going on. Newport sprung up, raising his Glock.

The dirtbikes roared and sped away.

Burton felt the warm air fly past him at almost fifty miles an hour after two seconds. He heard gunshots behind him and the whistle of bullets close to his head. A lot of them. On instinct, he turned on shoulder from the handle bars, pulled the uzi from his belt and fired. The semi automatic rounds sprayed back toward where the terrorists were shooting. Before Burton pulled back to continue speeding, he caught sight of some of the terrorists diving away. He grinned again.

The kids were a good ten yards ahead of him, but he wasn't in that much of a rush. Already they were a football field and a half away from the camp. The brachiosaurs had left but something else caught his attention. A noise coming from behind them. A humming.

"What is that?" he shouted to Roxane.

He felt her look back and gasp. "They're coming!"

He looked quickly over his shoulder. Two more dirtbikes driven by the terrorists were speeding in his direction. They were gaining pretty fast because there was only one person per bike.

"Hold on!"

He swerved to the left , breaking and the bike slid across the dirt and grass to a complete stop. Directly to the left, Burton saw them still coming fast. He drew his uzi again and with his left hand, carefully steadied the pistol. Lining up the shot, he fired. The three rounds spat into the first bikes front tires and collapsed the wheel. The terrorist flew over the handle bars and flipped onto his back where he tumbled violently into the dirt. The bike did the same, landing a few yards away from him.

The second rider had been too close, and a second later he hit the fallen bike that had been in front of him and lost control, also falling onto the ground hard.

Burton wore a grin so proud he felt his cheeks tickle.

"Jesus. Nice shot Rambo", Roxane said.

And what a shot it had been! It had been a while since he had fired a handgun. And with his left hand! That was definatly a shot worth his grin.

"Thanks."

And then they turned, riding further into the meadow after the kids. They rode until they reached the end of the long hill to their right. There the grass became longer and the dark tree line was finally in their close vision. Everyone stopped their bikes.

Catching her breath from excitement, Rachel Boggins spoke. "Shouldn't we keep going? They'll be after us probably."

"We will. I just wanted to stop before the jungle."

The green leafy trees had thick branches all the way to the top. Lower down on the trunks ivy could be seen surrounding some trees. It was hard to see into the forest.

"This _really _is a jungle", Carlo said with some worry in his voice.

They continued slowly, moving around trees and large roots. Off in the distance was the cry of a prehistoric bird. The jungle seemed empty for a few minutes, but Burton could feel something. A vibration, even through the dirtbike's tires. He spoke up.

"Everyone be quiet for a minute."

The bikes stopped and the engines were turned off. Again Burton felt the vibration. It was close. In the small, clear area he could hear a rustling to the right, although large ferns blocked his vision. Something was coming. Everyone felt the next vibration and looked to the right as Burton had. Finally, they saw it.

It emerged from the tall ferns. What was thought to be a massive beast was not. This dinosaur was walked on four legs and was only about five feet high. But it was long. Nearly thirty feet. It ate at the ferns with a beaky mouth upon a small horned head. It's skin looked like plated armour, and was a brownish green. The armour ran to the back of the tail where it's most distinctive feature was. At the end of the tail were two large buldges that mimicked a massive club.

"Oh my God", Rachel said. "That's an ankylosaur."

The Ankylosaur saw them, but did not seem to care. It continued chewing the ferns. Seeing the Triceratops and Brachiosaurs were one thing, Burton thought, but this is up close. It was amazing. It was real.

Kyle clicked the kick stand and got off the bike, Carlo doing the same. They walked over to Burton who continued to stare in awe.

"You think we could get closer?" Kyle said.

"I wouldn't. We don't want to upset it."

Suddenly the ankylosaur grunted, and dropped what was left of the ferns onto the ground. It rose it's head and sniffed the air. The next second it barked strangly and shook it's head. The dinosaur switched it's stance and began to move it's tail back and forth, raising it slightly.

Burton could tell the animal was aggitatted. It was only then he realized a sour smell. It was the smell of decay. The smell of a predator.

"Kyle, Carlo, you guys should get back on the bike..."

The boys began to back away to the bike, but stopped, for they saw it. And Burton saw it too. About twenty yards to the left were more ferns covered from hanging vines. But above them was the animal. Burton saw the teeth.

Then it erupted from the ferns, ripping the vines from the trees they hung from. It emerged eight feet tall on two legs. Burton didn't get a good look at the dinosaur, for Roxane Burmudez shouted.

"Mark, look out!"

He turned back to the right where the ankylosaur had been. Only now it was right next to them, holding it's tail high, preparing to strike. Mark Burton dove to the left and Roxane to the right. As the carnivour still charged, the ankylosaur clubbed the dirtbike where it stood. It flew, nearly clipping the back of Burton's head that was buried in the ground for cover. It continued to fly, nearly hitting the carnivour.

But it abruptly stopped, dodging the projectile. Burton heard the kids shouting, but with his head so close to the ground, he only heard the impact of the animal's feet. He looked up, seeing the feet of the the carnivour. Three toes with large dark claws led up to the impressive legs of the animal. It's skin was a purplish red. The crocodilian tail was rather long and its arms were short and clawed.

It roared.

Burton rolled to the left and hit another dirtbike. He looked up and saw that the kids had abandoned the bikes and were far back to the left by a tree. Quickly getting up, he looked for Roxane. Or at least he tried. He couldn't help but look at the predator. It's head. It's jaws. It's horny nose. It looked almost like a dragon.

He shook his head quickly, trying to get his bearings. The predator circled the ankylosaur, but the herbivour didn't show it's back to it. It never lowered it's clubed tail. He looked further to the right, and saw Roxane on the ground as he was, her head up and staring at the dinosaur duel.

"Roxane, get out of there!"

She looked at him, her glossy eyes full of uncertainty. He knew she was scared to hell. Without realizing it, he began to run to her.

Now the ankylosaur's back faced Burton. Suddenly the carnivour charged and the ankylosaur swung it's tail. Burton dove under, nearly getting clipped again. He hit the dirt once more, but quickly got up.

The predator roared again. This time louder.

Finally he reached Roxane and held out a strong hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. They ran around the battle, towards the kids who awaited them with absolute fear. From a distance, they watched as the dinosaurs faught.

Burton saw the predator limping slightly. He guessed it must have been struck by the clubbed tail. Still it didn't back down from it's prey. It was fairly quick on it's feet. Quicker than the ankylosaur. It continued to lunge at the herbivour's neck, but it pulled away avoiding the mighty tail.

Eventually the predator got close enough and snapped its jaws around the ankylosaur's left leg. In pain, the ankylosaur bellowed. It had no way of hitting the carnivour with it's weapon. The predator continued to shake the animals leg. From the distance, Burton heard the snapping of the leg bone. The ankylosaur bellowed.

Letting go of the leg, the predator focused on its prey. The ankylosaur was crippled and couldn't stand straight. It tried switching stances, but it's leg would not work. Slowly the predator closed it's jaws around the head of it's prey, and shook. The whole time the ankylosaur bellowed in pain. But some where near the end, the bellowing stopped and there was only the crunching of it's neck bones.

And the predator feasted.

Burton motioned for everyone to follow him, back into the jungle, away from the ferocious beast.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with school and friends. Plus, I wanted to make this chapter pretty action packed. But this will be nothing compared to whats coming up in the next few chapters. Hopefully the wait wont get any longer. Review are always great for me, so R&R please! Enjoy and stay tuned.**


	9. Travel

Lewis Dodgson's satellite phone rang at 6:15 pm. He was walking to his car into the Biosyn building in San Diego. He immediatly knew it was Newport. But with what news? He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lew, Newport here."

His voice seemed eager. But Dodgson didn't think much of it.

"How are things?" Dodgson asked.

"Well we landed with minor difficulty last night. Sure was one hell of a ride."

"Everyone all right?"

"This morning while trying to sedate an animal, one of the men were killed."

"Did the animal get away?"

There was a short pause. "No, we sedated it after the man was killed. Triceratops."

_Christ _Dodgson thought. He expecting at least a few injuries, even a death or two, but his expectations had been with the men and the carnivours, not a tricertops.

"Burn his body. You can't afford to give away the smell of a carcass to a predator."

"It's been tooken care of. We've actually gotten the blood samples from four other species as well."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Brachiosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Corythosaurus, Galliminus, and of course the Triceratops. Most of the herbivours like to graze here in this open meadow. The others shouldn't take too long to find."

"No sign of carnivours yet?"

"The men have spotted Velociraptor tracks near the south of the meadow, but thats about it. We believe they might be nested somewhere near the old workers village."

"All right, just stay alert. Any other news?"

There was another short pause. Dodgson was about to ask if Newport was still there when he answered.

"Just one more thing."

Dodgson said nothing, only listened.

"Earlier the passenger who had given us trouble before...Well he escaped with five other passengers. They took three of the dirtbikes, and they destroyed two others."

Dodgson tried to keep calm, but it was too much. He felt his plans loosening from his grip once more.

"Who the fuck was watching them?!"

Newport answered quickly. "It wasn't the guard's fault, they tricked him well. They took his gun."

"Are you telling me the son of a bitch is armed?"

"Yes, one of them."

What the hell was happening? The flight plans were all gathered and every passengers backround was checked. No one would have had the experience to escape, let alone fire a gun. The thought of some one actually doing so pissed Dodgson off.

"Listen Victor, I'm only going to tell you this once. Don't let that fucking prick become a bigger problem then he already is. Keep with the operation. The island will kill him."

With that, Dodgson hung up. He wouldn't let this bastard ruin his plans. He was still in control. He had to be. This was his last shot. It wouldn't be long until some one else found the islands. And when that happened, Hammond would loose InGen for good and the island would become some one else's responsibiliy.

He walked into the Biosyn Corp. building knowing forwell that Newport was a hundred times more reliable than that fatass Nedry. But still, he couldn't shake off the uneasiness of the passengers who got away.

"I think we should go back for the bikes", Jeffery said.

They had ran through the jungle until it cleared out, leading them right onto a slighty overgrown dirt road, leading north and south.

"Are you crazy?" Kyle said. "That dinosaur is still out there!"

"All right you guys, calm down." Roxane brushed the dirt off from the front of her t shirt and jeans. She'd been shaken from the dinosaur battle and finally she had a chance to brush the dirt off.

"I think Jeffery is right Mrs. Burmudez", Carlo suddenly spoke out. "With the road we can get away from the terrorists before they catch up to us any quicker."

Roxane looked at Burton. He had finished catching his breath, but he didn't wipe the dirt from his clothes. Clouds had moved in from over the small mountain range. There was a distant rumble of thunder.

"What do you think Mark?"

He looked at all of them. In all of their eyes, the same questioning gaze lingered. He had to give his words in.

"There's a storm coming and there are only a few hours of sunlight left. The terrorists should know it too. They won't come looking for us in the dark."

"What about the bikes?"

"I'll go back and check, but I want you all to stay here and wait for me."

Roxane spoke up. "Mark, thats not a good idea, what if something happens to you."

"Nothing will happen, trust me."

"But what if you get hurt and don't make it back or something?" Jeffery said, "What should we do?"

Burton pointed north to a high mountain peaking over the mountain range. "Head for higher ground and wait there."

He through a quick smile to them all. "I'll catch up if something does happen."

It was extremly humid now and the wind was picking up slightly. He could tell when the storm came, the side of the mountain would flood and they would be in trouble. Not to mention, the dinosaurs that would come out at night looking for helpless prey caught in the rain...

"Now everyone, stay here. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, just go, don't come looking for me."

It turned out the carnivour (known as Ceratosaurus) had left, leaving the bloody carcass of the ankylosaur behind. It looked like the ceratosaur had killed the ankylosaur by breaking it's neck and skull slightly. But it tore at it's stomach when it fed. Thin layers of blood were spread across the jungle floor. Gore splattered insides had spilled out as well.

Burton cautiously looked around. The predator wouldn't be gone long. He figured it would protect it's kill, the way a lion would. He looked over to his left at the bike Roxane and himself had been riding. It was pretty banged up from the ankylosaur's club and the impact of it hitting the ground.

They weren't using that one anymore.

Then he stepped on something. Looking down he realized it was the uzi. He must have dropped it earlier, but didn't notice until now. Picking it up, he inspected the other two bikes. The kids had dropped these, so they weren't damaged in any way.

At least they would have these two. They could even try to pile three to a bike and make they're way down that road.

He continued back through the jungle to his friend and students.

"All right. The two bikes are still in good shape. Let's get them and ride to that mountain there."

After a few moments, they all reached the clearing once more. But it was different this time. Not the scenery. But there was something else there.

Amungst the fallen ankylosaur were tiny green lizard like creatures. From far away,they looks like skinny green chickens, no more than a foot tall. They had long necks and tails and small arms. They walked like chickens too, bobbing their head and snapping at the red flesh of the corpse.

"What are these things?" Jeffery asked.

They hadn't been here when Burton left to get them. They ate at the flesh, but could they really be dangerous? They were so small. A few of the tiny green dinosaurs looked up at Burton and the others, cocking their heads.

"They look like birds", Rachel said, "I think they're Procompsognathus. Compy's."

"I didn't know there were dinosaurs this small", Roxane said.

All of them chirped and stared at the humans. A few began to approach, showing no fear at all, but stayed back a good ten feet.

"Let's just get the bikes and go", Burton spoke up.

When they go onto the bikes, they were some what cramped. Three adult sized humans were hard to fit onto a medium sized bike, but they managed. Burton and Roxane drove. Before they were about to leave the compys had come quite close. Then suddenly, with Kyle on the back of the second bike, a compy snaped at the back of his calve.

"Ow! You little bastard! Get the hell out of here."

The compy jumped back, but stood it's ground. When the bikes roared to life, they retreated back to the ankylosaur corpse.

They were on their way back through the jungle. After a few moments they made it to the road again. From there they continued north. The road was straight until a long turn left. Then it began to twist and their elevation grew. Then the forest to the left of them broke.

To the left was a large but narrow channel surrounded by sand and jungle. The channel seemed to flow into the ocean. They continued along the ridge-like path. The rumble of thunder was close and the dark sky made it seem rain was almost moments away.

The road went down hill, leading to the beach near the channel. Burton haulted their party to view the scene. A few large sand bars were scattered throughout the shallow channel. Across from the channel from where they were two mouths of large streams emptying into the salty channel. Gathered all around marshy looking mouths, were many dinosaurs.

They were what Burton could remember from his childhood, "duckbill dinosaurs". Burton recognized one instanly. A long cranial crest projecting from the back of its small head. Brown skin with dark red lines running across it's large body that stretched thirty feet long. Parasaurolophus.

Another group of duckbilled dinosaurs present were Hadrosaurus. Burton hardly knew the names of the animals, but he could remember their physical features made out by paintings of the unknown creatures. It was a pale green, lined with darker shades of green and brown. It stood on it's hind legs as it observed the surrounding world, but grazed on both its forearms and legs. It's head was most distinguishing because of it's extremely duck-like snout, which made it look toothless (even though it's teeth chewed upon twigs and leaves.)

Amungst the duckbills were a few long necked dinosaurs known as Apatosaurus. It was indeed a stunning scene and if the sun were shining, Burton would have thought the scene perfect, peaceful, and beautiful. But the sun wasn't shining. The strong and dark storm was still approaching fast. He felt a few drops of rain hit his head and hands.

"Let's keep moving."

As they started off again, Burton caught one last glimpse of a Parasaurolophus looking up at them. It honked loudly and the entire herd began to move slowly back into the jungle.

They continued down the road where it lead into the beach. The bikes moved through the sand with ease, but Burton knew once it started to downpour, wet sand would be harder to move through. He gunned the gas and they moved faster. Then finally, it began to rain. It started out light, but quickly it became a downpour.

The road slowly curved right. Burton saw the towering mountain straight ahead and the smaller mountains more to the right. The road though, kept straight and did not go up hill from what he could see. It was a long gorge and the road led right through it.

Pressing on, Burton caught the glimpse of a dark buidling upon the mountain. That was their destination.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've joined a new band so I've been busy practicing and writing some songs. Plus my computer is having many problems and it's a struggle to write this without having to close pop-ups even now. But thankyou for the reviews. It's always good to hear people having a liking to my writing. I've had a few reviews on my spelling mistakes. I look up every word I don't know how to spell. The small mistakes I make such as hitting the wrong key don't fix frankly because I don't notice them and don't put the document through spell check. Anyway, more chapters to come so please review them and tell me what you think! Thankyou.**


End file.
